


The Missing Prince

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anarchist, Consensual Sex, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Sex, Kidnapped, Lube, M/M, Personas, Prep, Royalty, Sex, Smut, TechnoBlade, dream is a prince, dream x techno, dreamwastaken - Freeform, prince - Freeform, prince dream, royal au, technoblade x dream, technodream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Dream is a prince, and a certain anarchist kidnaps him..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 23
Kudos: 580





	The Missing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this on wattpad as a 100k special :p
> 
> Also this isn't meant to be stockholm syndrome, in no way was Dream abused in this time period of him being kidnapped!
> 
> Last thing: This is 100% PURELY fictional and personas, I do not condone the writing of real people, only personas.

Dreamnoblade/TechnoDream

Dream is a prince, Technoblade is an anarchist who gets at the kingdom by kidnapping Dream.. 

This chapter is very long, one of the longest things I have wrote. It is over 7k words. It is Technically even 8k words, this is the longest story I have ever written.

3rd POV

The Prince sighed deeply, finishing up his dinner. He placed the fork down once he had finished the delicious steak dinner, grabbing his glass cup, and drinking the rest of the water. He got up, saying goodnight to his stepfather, Sam, who was the king. Prince Dream had been adopted by King Sam a long time ago, when he was 9 years old, then he was raised as a Prince.

Dream went up to his room, going through the halls and up the stairs. He pushed his room door open, closing it behind him, then starting to undress. He got most of his clothes off, leaving himself in boxers, then he slipped on his simple smiley pajamas. 

The Dirty blonde was exhausted, he had a long day of training, he really needed some rest. Dream finished off by leaving his smile mask on the dresser, then laying on the soft royal bed. He snuggled up to it, moving to pull the covers over himself, sighing deeply. Dream immediately felt relaxed, he loved how soft his bed was, he could just sleep all day- if his father would let him... (which he wouldn't rip dream)

Dream found his mind drifting off, him slowly falling asleep. The Prince had no thought of any sort of danger that could happen while he was asleep, he was just too tired, too too tired. There he was now, sleeping soundly on his bed, relaxed and happy. 

Around a few hours later, 3am in the morning, the window slowly opened. The window was very quiet, Dream didn't hear a single noise. Someone had slipped inside the room, they wore a crown, and a red robe, as if they were royalty. They werent, but in there own way they were, they were a very respectable and feared anarchist, who was named 'Technoblade'. 

Dream just merely rolled over on the bed, the red eyed male looking at the prince. He made his way over, being as quiet as possible. The Anarchist bit his lip, looking at the sight of the prince, who was absolutely adorable. He had gotten to see the princes face, which was handsome, Dream had always been elegant.

This anarchist didn't want to kill the prince, he just needed to get back at the kingdom for whatever reason, spark some chaos. He slowly grabbed Dream, gasping a bit when the male swatted on him, "let me sleeppp.." Dream whined, making the Anarchist hold in a small laugh. He slowly tried to lift Dream, until Dream had awoken, forcing Techno to cover his mouth.

The Pink haired male watched as Dream kicked and squirmed, trying to push Techno away. Techno resulted to solution 2, pulling a rag out, and replacing his hand with it, watching as Dream slowly drifted to sleep. Dream's body soon went limp, Techno taking the rag away, putting it in his pocket. He couldn't leave much evidence, he would be a fool to do that.

The anarchist quickly scooped up Dream, moving back to the window, going through onto the roof. He then ran off into the distance, running, then leaping, easily escaping past all of the guards. He ran into the forest, slowing down after a bit, looking at the male in his arms. Dream was snuggled into Techno now, passed out, not waking any time soon. The Anarchist grinned, this truly was a successful mission, he had gotten the prince, that was absolutely beautiful. 

He slowed down inside of the dark forest, Dream continued to stay unconscious, he would be for about 3 more hours. Techno for the time being continued walking back to his base, soon making it to a snow biome, where Dream further snuggled into the other for more warmth. Techno found his base entrance, then went inside, feeling Dream shiver slightly. 

The red eyed male brought Dream to a room, where he laid Dream down, tying the male up. He now had Dream captured, laid out on the bed, looking like a snack. 

The Anarchist held himself back though, he wasn't someone who would do something dirty without consent, even if it was to his enemy. He couldn't help but stare though, Dream looked so pure and innocent, he wanted to corrupt him. 

He snapped out of his thoughts, walking out of the room, and leaving to the kitchen. Techno started to get some things together, beginning to make dinner, which was going to be a stew.

For the time being, Dream was still unconscious on the bed, laying there spread out. He only woke up about 2 hours later, smelling the mouth watering scent of stew. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around slowly.. The setting was unfamiliar, he slowly started to gain his senses, he felt weak- even slightly numb. They started coming back though, he slowly stood up, eyes widening.. 

Dream realized he wasn't in his room, this was a completely foreign setting. The reality hit him, he had been taken, his father would never take him somewhere secret without telling him. Dream got up, but failed to get up any farther, he was chained, which was alarm number two. Alarm number 3 was he did not have his mask, it was no where in sight, he sat back down, pressing against the board of the bed, hugging his knees. He stuffed his face into his arms, panicked at what was happening. He heard the faint sounds of footsteps, then the door open..

"You're awake."

He knew that voice, he knew exactly who that was, dread filled him as he slowly looked up. Yes, he was correct, it was no other than his mortal enemy, Technoblade. Dream frowned, knowing what could happen, he himself was a hierarchy, he was prince. He just blinked at Techno, swallowing the lump in his throat as the male came closer, putting a bowl down. "If you are hungry, your h i g h n e s s." Techno had a bit of a poisonous tone on the highness part, making Dream shudder.. 

He looked at the stew, he was hungry, and it smelled delicious. Techno raised an eyebrow at the other, he was slightly curious, moving his hand down to touch the male. Dream moved away, only for Techno to swiftly grab a chunk of his hair, glaring daggers at Dream. Dream winced, looking into those red eyes, whimpering slightly. Dream snapped back into reality, was he really getting afraid of Techno? He shouldn't appear so weak, he shook his head, hissing a bit, "fuck you!" he cursed at Techno, wacking the others hand.

That gained a laugh from Techno, a low, evil laugh. "Not funny... asshole.." Dream muttered, grabbing the bowl of stew, putting it onto his lap once he moved his own legs. Techno was amused by the others attitude, he sat down on the bed, confusing Dream much more. "what are you doing-" he glared at Techno, "Thinking about all the ways i can torture you." Techno told Dream in the most monotone and calm voice. 

"oh come on! don't tell me that so nonchalantly!" Dream pouted, shrieking a bit, but he started to cool his stew off. "Well, good news for you, i don't plan on killing you.. y e t, i may change my mind." Dream furrowed his eye brows, "why not? isn't that your whole thing?" Dream asked, continuing with a mocking tone, "hELLo mY nAme iS tEchnObLadE, i aM aN aNarChIst thAt haTes goVerNMeNt/anY sOrt oF hIeraRChY! whIch a pRiNce dEfiNiTeLy Is!" Dream mocked him, Techno pushed Dream back suddenly against the bed frame, the semi hot stew spilling on Dream slightly, "I won't hesitate to hurt you." he hissed, Dream tensing up, eyes widening at how close the anarchist was. 

Techno watched as Dream's cheeks flushed a soft red color, he realized what Dream had thought, he quickly got up, "I don't like this." he started to walk away. "wHat- YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID IT!" Dream wheezed slightly, making Techno leave the room. Dream laughed a bit more, looking at the slight mess on his clothes, also feeling the lingering touch from the other. 

Dream felt a firey sensation in his cheeks, he grabbed his bowl of stew, then began to eat. Techno on the other hand stood in the kitchen, pressing his hands against the counter, leaning forward.. He couldn't tell what was wrong, it was something about Dream, maybe his face? those eyes- or maybe just him in general.. The Anarchist shook his head, taking a deep breath, he put some cold water on his face, then got up to go sit down and read. 

Dream just ate his food, then he put the bowl down, and laid there in silence. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his friends to past the time, doing random shit to pass time, waiting for his death. The Anarchist came back later, specifically to check on Dream, who was just laying there. This prince was slightly attention starved, the sight made the anarchist raise an eyebrow, coming over to Dream. 

Dream picked his head up to look at Techno, "hi." he looked at the other, boredom in his eyes. Techno stares at the male, sighing, he suddenly starts to unchain Dream. Dream stares for a moment, "am I fre-" he was cut off by a "no" which made him frown. Techno guided Dream somewhere, "do whatever business you need to do and don't try anything, I won't hesitate to hurt you." Techno told Dream, who nodded, then went to go do his own business. 

Dream did his thing, then washed his hands, came back out. He looked at Techno, his hands were free, he had a slight advantage- Techno turned around, eyes widening, he moved out of the way quickly. Dream and Techno got into a fight, Dream's fighting skills being impressive. 

They threw punches at each other, each pushing, kicking, etc. Dream fell right over though, Techno punching him, knocking him over, back onto the ground. Techno growled at Dream, "I WARNED you." Techno wiped some blood from his nose, glaring at Dream on the ground. Dream was a bit out of it, that punch was quite a blow, he thought for a moment, "sorry.. my hand slipped.." Dream mumbled, Techno shaking his head. 

The Anarchist angrily picked Dream up, going to the bedroom, tossing Dream onto the bed, and chaining him up. He then sat on the bed, taking a deep breath, "don't even think about doing that again, next time I will hurt you much worse." he glared at Dream, Dream just putting his thumb up. "You're already such a handful.." Techno mumbled, watching as Dream stood up slowly. "Not my fault you let your guard down." Dream grinned, Techno shaking his head, "I only did cause I knew in the long run, I could easily take you- maybe I did underestimate you a bit, nevertheless you still failed." Techno pushed Dream back down, making Dream pout some more. 

"wHY did you push me back like that!? weirdo." Dream hissed at Techno, making sigh deeply, "Don't think that way." He told Dream, who decided to get under the others skin, "or what?" his hand trailed over, touching Techno's shoulder. The Pinkette moved away, quickly sitting up, "Never do that again." He then left the room, leaving Dream pouting silently on the bed, all alone. Techno went to his own room, quickly closing the door behind him, taking a deep breath. That touch had done something to him, it made him feel hot, it might have just been because of the context of the touch- what Dream was doing.

Techno at down on his bed, leaning back down on his bed, sweating a bit. He still needed to patch himself up, Dream gave him a few minor injuries. Techno stood back up once he snapped out of it, going to the bathroom, patching himself up, then once again putting cold water on his face. He looked up at himself in the mirror, seeing his cheeks a soft shade of red, he shook his head.

He couldn't start acting like this- this was Dream, his enemy, the one he may soon have to kill. The only reason he had kidnapped the prince was so he had some sort of leverage- an advantage over the kingdom, a distraction. He never meant for any of this to happen, all he was planning was to keep Dream captured- not to get this type of weird attraction to the prince. He stared at his reflection, remembering they would soon be looking for Dream, uping the blonde's chances of escape.

Dream's father the next day was alerted of his sons disappearance, which caused much panic. There was a big difference between Dream and most princes- Dream had a connection with the people, he was loved because of the kindness he showed to everyone. His disappearence had sparked something Techno never thought would happen, people had volunteered to help find Dream. This just made everything much more difficult, more people would be looking for Dream soon, rather than just guards. The search had already begun, people were busy trying to find Dream, alongside his friends. Techno was going to have to keep on low alert, the good thing was no one actually knew where his base was, it was a secret one after all. 

Dream laid back in bed, thinking about his father, he knew his father well, his father would search forever for him. So far Dream was unsure of what would happen to himself- would his father find him in time? would he die to the hands of the anarchist? the idea of dying was not very appealing, Dream really was going to have to get his act together, he had already fucked up once today. There was a strong pain in his cheek from where he got punched earlier, but he was doing his very best to ignore it. 

The prince decided it was time he get some more sleep, he was tired, especially from that whole fight.. So he rolled over in bed, curling into a ball, then he closed his eyes, taking a nice little nap. Techno had gotten up around an hour later from doing something, he had gone to check on Dream, since Dream was NOT trustworthy. His eyes softened at the sight of the other, curled up into a ball, slightly shivering. The Anarchist became a softie so quickly, he didn't even realize it, he went over to the bed, grabbing the covers. He wrapped Dream in them, Dream smiling at the warmth snugging closer to the soft fabric. Techno found himself staring, but then he quickly snapped out of it, leaving the room once again. 

This time Techno could definitely feel it all, his cheeks were much more of an intense warmth. The lovestruck male quickly went to his room, he also needed a nap, he needed a small break. He laid down on the soft red covers, soon slipping under, and wrapping himself into them. He hid underneath them, closing his eyes. He drifted off into his own thing, only for his peaceful slumber to be interrupted by a completely knew thing, lust had filled his dream. 

His eyes glued to the sight down below him, Dream, the prince that he had taken (haha dreamwastaken) was under him, most of his clothes were gone. The Prince was left in one piece of clothing, his boxers, that hid anything else from being seen. Seeing that imaginary sight below him, made blood rush to a certain place, as he stared at the others beauty. He couldn't help but move his hands down, touching the others sides. His hands slid upwards, making Dream shudder a bit, tensing up, his green eyes staring into Techno's. 

Techno only continued to fantasize about the prince some more in his sleep, finding himself hungrily kissing Dream, feeling his body. His body wished it was real, he wish he had Dream under him. Dream was still sound asleep in his own room, dreaming about random things, one of them being Techno. It was different from Techno's, it wasn't no sort of lewd dream, but it was something similar. In the dream he had allowed Techno to take his first kiss, less than Techno's dream which was letting the anarchist take his virginity and kiss.. 

-

A few moments later, Techno's dream had gotten more heated, he had Dream on his knees, sucking him off. Dream's hand was wrapped around Techno's length, his beautiful green eyes looking innocently up into the others red eyes. Techno watched closely as the other licked his tip, sending a shiver up his spine. The others lips soon wrapped around his tip, tongue twirling around it, slowly engulfing the length into his mouth. Dream got as much as he could into his mouth, then he began to suck the other off, trying his best to please him.

Techno's hand rested on the others head, holding a chunk gently. His grip was getting a bit tighter as Dream continued, the pink haired males breath hitched as Dream continued. He could feel his climax start to rise, his length going deeper into Dream's mouth, until it was touching the back of his throat. Dream choked a bit at the feeling, but continued, slowly getting used to the feeling. 

Soon in Techno's dream he was mouthfucking the other, his length reaching down the others throat. He dug his hands into the others hair, holding it tightly, moaning as he came, forcing the liquid down the others throat. Dream choked a bit, but quickly swallowed it up, allowing Techno to finish down his throat. 

-

Then suddenly, Techno had awakened from his dream, sweating, eyes wide. He looked around his room, blinking, "just a d r e a -" he sighed at the thought of the word 'dream' why did Dream also have to be named that. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back, slowly realizing he was hard in real life. "Fantastic.." he muttered, looking down at the tent in his pants. That dream had really gotten his blood going, it had also gotten his thoughts going.

The pink haired male knew there was only one solution, get rid of this himself. He had wished the dream had actually happened, so he wouldn't have to jerk off, he could just have Dream do it all. His mind drifted off to the next thoughts, as he undid his pants, taking his length out. He leaned his head back, slowly stroking himself, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes, imagining the dream, the next scene. 

-

Dream was spread out on the bed, flustered, and the best part was he was naked. His body was there for Techno to see, for Techno to touch, for him to make love to. Techno imagined himself thrusting inside of Dream, keeping his hand movements as the same movements of his thrusts. He could feel his climax start to build up, his thrusts were picking up, meaning so were his hand movements. 

As he continued he felt himself reaching his limit, he sped his hand up, imagining himself fucking Dream hard, about to cum inside of the prince. When he finally did cum, he released all over himself. He opened his eyes back up, panting as he finished. 

\- 

Technoblade took a moment to get himself together, he had really just fantasized about the prince two times. He really realized he had a sticky, literally- and not literally too. 1) he was covered in his own cum 2) he was starting to get these feelings for the prince- when he really should not be getting them.

In the end the prince was his enemy, his prisoner, someone who he was using to have leverage. His original plan wasn't to catch feelings for the prince and start sexually fantasizing about Dream- that was the last thing on his agenda. Now though, that was exactly what was happening, he was really in a sticky situation. 

The whole time that had gone down, Dream slept soundly in bed, thinking about wholesomeness. Everything in his own dream was perfect, up until a thought came across Dream's mind. Would loving- or having any sort of relationship like that with the anarchist be treason? he was.. loving his enemy, the enemy that once tried to kill him/his family. 

It caused Dream's mood to change, the thought of what could happen- his own kingdom hating him.. It made Dream frown in his sleep, cuddle the covers closely, shriek at the thought of it. He never wanted to be any sort of traitor- he would hate that. 

Then he thought about the good things, this could be good- he could stop Techno from killing his family, and he could keep peace. There was a lot of outcomes to this- that Dream was very unsure about. The dirty blonde male continued to sleep, snuggling the covers closely. 

Meanwhile the pink haired male in the other room had slipped into the shower, so he could become refreshed. He knew a nice warm shower would help himself cleanse of any sort of thoughts, he needed to get himself together. 

He took a shower, closing his eyes, leaning his head back. The water hit his skin gently, it was a relaxing feeling, it distracted him from most things. He continued to shower, staying in there for a bit, washing himself of everything- including Dream's scent that was lingering on him. 

The red eyed male washed his pink locks, then his pale skin, getting everywhere cleaned. After a while he rinsed everything off, stepping out of the shower, then drying off. He put the towel around his waist, going to his bedroom to finish and change. 

He tried himself off some more, then got dressed, slipping into some comfy clothes. Today he did not plan to do much, unless certain things that involved him came up. Even though he was an anarchist he had a lot of 'peaceful' work to do. A lot of it involved his home, also a certain farm that he had, a farm that homed MANY potatoes. 

Technoblade grabbed his golden hair band, he then went to the mirror to care for his hair, drying it off in the process. Dream heard the sound and started to wake up, looking around the room, then at the covers. He didn't remembered wrapping up in them, but he brushed it off, and stood up to rub his eyes. The green eyed male heard the sound of the blow dryer turn off, as Techno then combed his hair. 

He took his golden hair band and wrapped it into a ponytail, fixing it up. The red eyed male looked at himself in the mirror, he looked quite hot- he definitely had to be one of the hottest anarchist there is.

Top 10 hottest Anarchists:

Number 1: Technoblade. 

He slightly smirked at himself in the mirror, then turned around to leave the room. The pinkette went down to Dream's pris- room, to check on the prince, he didn't want Dream to escape him. Red eyes peeked into the room, seeing Dream awake once again. Dream sensed the staring, so he picked his head up, his green eyes looking back into the others red eyes. Both males were a little on edge- because of what had happened in their dreams. 

"uhh-" Dream stood up, looking at Techno, who then proceeded to slowly leave. "wait! where are you going!?" Dream shouted, he had been left alone in this room- he wanted to get up and do some things. Technoblade came back in, "uhhhhhhhh-" now he really was feeling anti social- he was feeling shy really. ":( don't leave me again!" Dream frowned, Techno furrowing his eyebrows. "And if I do?" He asked, Dream frowning more, giving him the saddest green eyes, "I-i'll cry,,..." he whispered. 

Techno felt a pain in his heart, Dream had really got through him.. "wait- no- okay- oKay- don't cry." Techno rolled his eyes, coming closer to Dream, sitting down onto the bed.. Dream wiped his eyes, sniffing, then hugging Techno, making the anarchist flinch once again. He stared down at Dream- very confused at what the hell he was doing.. He just gently pat the others head, Dream continuing to hug Techno, not letting go of the pink haired male. 

Dream sighed deeply, Techno slowly looking away from the other. This was a bit awkward for the anarchist- he usually didn't do this type of physical touch.. For the time being he just pat the other gently, staring at a wall with flushed cheeks. On the other hand- the dirty blonde male hugging the other was perfectly fine, melting into the warmth. 

Techno was like a giant warm marshmallow- perfect for hugging/cuddling. Dream was busy melting into the comfort, smiling, he had really scored one while using his special tactic. He always knew how to manipulate someone, simply just using the sound of his voice- plus his eyes. Dream usually used this to an advantage against his father- always to get excuses to stay out longer with his friends, which he easily got with a little soft talk + his green eyes. 

He smiled mischeviously has he hugged the giant marshmallow, giggling silently to himself, "what's so funny?" Techno asked, "Nothing-" Dream responded, closing his eyes. "You smell like bacon." Dream whispered, "eH!? is your SCENT alright!?" Techno asked, jumping up a bit, "B a c o n." Dream whispered, staring at Technoblade. "I have never felt this much amount of fear in my life" Techno said in a nonchalant voice, staring at Dream. Dream after a few moments wheezed, "bacon tastes really good, have you had any?"Dream grinned at Techno, making the big stare at him in disbelief. 

"BruhHhHH."

-A Few Days later-

Dream and Technoblade had grown closer- wow, an anarchist and a prince!? wowwww! this was- surprising- they just got along real well? Technoblade had occasionally let Dream out of his room- of course with supervision.. Dream didn't try any more funny business, he actually tried his best to behave- except with his snarky remarke n shit. 

Alongside his snarky remarks, Dream liked to say certain things- things that could easily fluster Techno. Technoblade hadn't put his hands on Dream yet, but there was a few times where it came across his mind. At the moment- Dream was on the couch, alongside Techno, who was simply just reading. Dream was relaxing, but he got curious, and leaned over.

The prince precisely leaned on the anarchist, smiling softly to himself and throwing the other off. Techno could feel his cheeks get hotter, looking over at Dream, "what are you doin?" he asked, Dream continuing to smile, "reading" he responded, making Techno sigh. The red eyed male shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment, then open them to continue reading. The whole time, Dream only continued to read, still leaning on Techno more and more.

The two continued to read together, Techno beginning to relax, up until his eyes came across words in the book. As he continued to read- both were reading a lewd scene in the book, and once the anarchist realized it, he slammed the book shut. "oh come on- I was reading!" Dream hissed. "No." Techno put the book to the side, leaning back. 

Dream pouted a bit, but in the end- he continued to lean on Techno. "why can't we read the book!" Dream looked at Techno, "i- er- ugh- fine." Techno rolled his eyes, huffing a bit, before grabbing the book. He opened it back to the page they were reading, "Hmm.." Dream smiled devilishly, "can you read it to me?" he innocently asked, green eyes gliding over to red ones.

Technoblade blankly looked at the book page, "eh!? what- no- I'm not reading this out loud to you of all people!" Techno hissed at Dream. Dream's lips formed into a frown, he stared at Techno, "I'll read it!" He declared, snatching the book. "nO- NO- NO- PLEASE NO-" Techno backed up, Dream wheezing. It was like they had completely forget they were enemies once- now it was like they were weird best friends.

"why not! you won't read it! so I will!" Dream laughed, looking at the book. Techno slowly sank back onto the couch, "fine- go on, read the book." Techno sighed, bracing himself for the cursed words about to come out of Dream's mouth. Dream grinned, "Alright alright." he then cleared his throat. 

Dream started reading the story, which had lewd lines. The lines coming out of his mouth made Techno blush- hoping his mind didn't act up as Dream read the book. The green eyed male grinned as he read the book, not messing up once.

Techno on the other hand had found himself thinking. This really was not good- his brain easily just replaced the two characters with him and Dream- which was not good because he had Dream right next to him. 

The dirty blonde male knew exactly what he was doing, he was purposely getting Techno flustered all the time, which was a big risk. Dream was a virgin prince, and was supposed to stay virgin till marriage. Him teasing the anarchist was going to get him into something- specifically into him losing his v card.

Technoblade was on edge, hearing the story as Dream read it. He thought of himself roaming his hands all over Dream, kissing him deeply, Dream's hands entangled in his pink locks, legs around his waist. 

The red eyed male had a problem- a big problem- he felt himself get hard. His eyes widened at the realization, he got up, "Uhh- I have to do something! I'll be back.." Techno told the prince, Dream pouting. "Fineee." Dream sighed, closing the book, "have fun." Dream muttered, laying on the couch. 

Techno slid into his room, closing the door, then locking it. He sat down on his bed, leaning his head back, and sighing deeply. "what the hell.." Techno muttered, "what is he trying.." Technoblade shook his head more.In the other room Dream had gotten up, stretching, he was thinking of something to do once again. He grinned to himself- sneaking down the hall to the anarchists room. He was very good at being stealthy, very very good. 

The red eyed male found himself sliding his hand back in his pants- the feeling down in his crotch was bothering him. He brushed his hand over his boxers, palming himself, biting his lip at the feeling.

The sneaky fuck outside the door listened closely- soon hearing the other let out a low groan. Dream bit his lip, listening to the other- feeling himself grow hard. After a few more moments, he walked away, going to his own room. The prince was flustered, laying back onto his bed. He grinned though, giggling at all the plans he had in his head. The poor Anarchist had no clue what he had gotten himself into- kidnapping this prince- this very n a u g h y prince. 

-Once again, a time skip-

For the rest of the day, Dream found himself teasing the pink haired male in anyway possible. Whenever he could, he would 'accidentally' brush himself over certain places, that made the anarchist jump a bit. He would act innocent after it, continue to do whatever he was doing, and just grin when he got away with it. Dream also said 'innocent' things, that really were not innocent. Dream though would just act like he said nothing at all- confusing the other male- even flustering.

By the end of the day the anarchist was fed up- fed up with this boys behavior. Dream was laying down on his bed, Technoblade was in his own room getting ready. Dream had made it clear he had no plans on escaping, he was going to stay here for quite a while, or till someone retrieves him and takes him back to his kingdom.

Techno undid his ponytail from his hair, letting it fall, and he put the golden band down on his dresser. He was going to go check on Dream next who was already dressed and ready for bed. He went down the hall, to the boys room, peeking inside to see Dream laying on the bed. The dirty blonde hair male had his covers tossed off, hair over his green eyes. Techno entered the room, Dream looking over in between his dirty blonde locks, green eyes watching the male.

Techno sighed a bit, looking back at Dream, the green eyed male had decided it was his time to strike. He slowly stood up, hands supporting his weight, as he smiled at the red eyed male. "heyyyy- so.." Dream got up fully, slipping off the bed, and going over to the anarchist. He grabbed the males hand, making the other furrow his eyebrows. "Lately.. i've been feeling kind of 'lonely' sleeping all alone in bed..." Dream was looking down as he spoke, holding the others hand. He looked up at Techno innocently, "Can I sleep with you~?" Dream asked, tilting his eyes, blinking softly at the other male. Techno got thrown off guard, "EH!?!?" he backed up, taking a moment for it to register in his head.

The thing Dream had asked just sounded off- but Technoblade shook his head out of thoughts. "No." he responded, Dream frowning when he heard the response- the wrong response. Dream looked down, sniffing, "why not..?" Techno frowned at the sound of the others voice- it was soft, and it sounded hurt. The anarchist having a soft spot for this man meant that tone of voice worked very well, "i- i- it's... uh- uh...." Techno tried to think of an excuse- but nothing came to mind.

One side of his brain was saying no, saying that Dream was still his enemy- his prisoner. The other side of his brain was saying yes, because how could Techno not give in to the cute little prince? The very handsome prince- that was just so 'innocent' 

-Little Crack intermission don't mind me-

DREEEEÉ 

DRÉ IS VERY CUTE, AMIRITE!?!!? YEAHHHHH   
OIEQJWJIWnJIEJIEJEIEJEIEJIEJFIGEJIAEJOEI

DRE 

ME GUSTA DRE

AYYYY

-Onto the story oh my god please help me all I can hear is the Dream speedrunning music-

"Fine." Techno gave in, rolling his crimson red eyes, he turned to leave the room. Dream grinned, "wOOO!" he followed Techno, the male shaking his head as he went to his own room. He went through the doorway, to the bed, plopping down onto it. He got in bed first, then Dream slid in, Techno moving to turn his light off. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling 

Dream got close to Techno, cuddling into his sides, making the anarchist's cheeks flush a red hue. "you should stay on your side of the bed.." Techno muttered, Dream giggling. "no- i'm fine like this." Dream moved his leg, going right over Techno's crotch, resting just over it. Techno's eyes widened when he felt the sudden touch of the others 

Techno's eye twitched, looking over at Dream, who was laying there innocently. Dream opened his eyes, looking up at the other. His vibrant green eyes glowed in the dark, and so did Techno's red eyed. He took a deep breath, "What are you up to?" Technoblade asked, Dream blinked, "Up to what?" He smiled softly- that wasn't visible. 

"Don't play dumb." Something in Technoblade snapped, he moved to pin Dream down, hovering above. This action made Dream gasp a bit- but smiled in the darkness. The red eyes glaring down into the others green eyes. "What are you doing..~?" Dream purred, his legs wrapping around the others waist. 

His left hand went over, putting the lamp on dim, so they could see each other. Techno was eager to corrupt the pure, sweet prince. Just looking at the male under him, got him all riled up, "You just gonna stay there~?" Dream purred, Techno snapping out of his thoughts. 

He leaned down, engulfing the others lips, which surprised Dream by a lot. Dream's eyes were wide, but he melted into the kiss, his hands moving to feel the others locks. Techno stole the others first kiss, hungrily kissing Dream, his tongue being added to the equation after a bit.

The hungry pink haired male kissed Dream deeply, his hands moving down to touch Dream's body, slowly going up his sides, making Dream shudder slightly. His hands went up to Dream's sensitive nipples, his thumb and pointer fingers gripping the pink buds. Dream gasped, never feeling this type of sensation, Techno grinning at the noises that came out of Dream as he did. 

Techno pulled away from the kiss, watching Dream squirm and moan as his played with the buds. The red eyed male watched the others reactions to all that he did, chuckling a bit at what he had finally got to do. He was going to have a lot of fun corrupting the little angel, he was going to have fun wrecking him.

He made it his mission tonight, to make the prince pay up for all the teasing, and this was essentially what Dream had wanted. The anarchist wouldn't be treating the prince like royalty, he would be treating the prince now like a little slut, a slut that wanted to be fucked badly. There was no more playing nice in this situation. 

Technoblade stood up more, moving to get Dream's shirt off roughly. Dream made it a castle for the anarchist purposely, and Techno pulled it all the way up. As punishment, he leaned down to the others chest, taking one bud into his mouth. Dream's eyes widened as Techno bit down, making Dream let out a loud moan. The prince squirmed under the others grasp, "Mngh~!" he picked his arms up more, giving Techno the opportunity to slip his shirt off. 

Techno let go of the sensitive buds, continuing to suck on the nipples of the other, and turn Dream into a small mess. His cock had already managed to get quite hard, seeing the smaller like this, and hearing all those noises just made him so hungry and eager. 

After a bit of toying with Dream and getting him needy down there, Techno started fully undressing Dream. He undressed Dream, taking off the males trousere, then prying the males boxers off. Dream laid there like a little snack, that Techno was ready to devour. 

Techno leaned down to kiss Dream's body, marking it as his, this male was 100% his. As he kissed and marked the male, he touched the males cock, making Dream whimper at the sudden feeling.. Techno sucked on the boys neck, making the marks on the males pale skin very visible.

Once he was done, he looked at the job he had done, grinning. "I can't wait to ruin you even more.." Techno whispered into the others ear, the others monotone voice easily making Dream more horny.

Techno whispering sounded so good to Dream, it made his body go more limp than it already was.. "p-please.." Dream whimpered, as he felt the other stroke his cock.. "Please what~?" Techno whispered, Dream moaning softly as he felt his climax get closer. Dream was so needy, he wanted it to badly, he wanted his virginity to be taken by Technoblade.

The prince was ready to be taken, "Ruin me..~" he moaned out, precum leaking from his length. Techno nodded in agreement, letting go of the others length, making Dream whine. Techno began to undress, taking his 2 pieces of clothing off, and tossing them just like Dreams clothing. 

Dream looked at Techno, the piglin hybrid was absolutely stunning too, he had such a nice form. His scarred chest only made him look hotter, Dream was definitely content on losing his virginity to this man. Technoblade wasn't just any man either, even if he was infamous, you couldn't deny how amazing he was, he was just so good. The Blade had always been a feared man, one that everyone feared because of how ruthless and strong he was. If there was anyone Dream would want to be fucked by, it was 100% Technoblade, the blood god, the one who never dies. 

Techno reached over to grab lube out his drawer, which every guy had of course. He opened it, spreading the contents onto his fingers, "spread your legs, whore." Techno commanded, which Dream immediately did. 

Dream was a prince, he was always talked to correctly and respectfully, Technoblade treating him like a whore made him go wild.. He loved being treated like this already, it was so different, it was amazing, he loved someone having control over him for once. Technoblade moved his fingers down, pressing one against the others eager entrance. Dream had practiced stuff like this before, mostly jerking off, but he has fucked himself a few times before. 

Techno's finger slowly twirled around the others rim, him smirking at how he had gotten the prince. The prince wasn't even a prince anymore- he was just the anarchists little whore. Dream under his breath let out small pleads, wanting some sort of intrusion, which he did get. A soft moan escaped his lips as the finger entered his tight hole, going inside of him.

Techno began to prep the other male, those fingers only duplicating into 3. He throughly stretched Dream out, making sure Dream would be ready for his large size. He watched down as he made Dream moan in pleasure, grinning at the mess he had made of Dream already, and that mess would only get bigger once his cock was inside of the male. 

His fingers went deep into the dirty blonde haired male, soon brushing against the others prostate, making Dream considerably moan much louder. Techno knew he had found the spot, he pulled his fingers almost out, the put them back in, hitting the others prostrate hard. Dream cried out in pleasure, "F-fuck~! a-ah~! m-MORE~!" he moaned out, feeling pure bliss from what was happening. Techno kept finger fucking Dream, up until Dream was going to cum, where he then pulled his fingers out. This action left Dream completely needy. Technoblade opened the bottle once again, lubing his cock, "Hush.. the good thing will be coming soon, the thing a little whore like you will love~" Techno purred, spreading Dream's legs. The males hard throbbing cock twitched in anticipation, wanting to feel the others tight virgin walls around him. Even with the prepping, Dream was definitely going to be tight.

He positioned himself at the others entrance, "ready~?" he asked, before entering. Dream nodded at the other, giving him full permission. Techno entered inside of the male, groaning at the others tightness. Dream whimpered at the large feeling of the others cock inside of him, gripping the sheets, closing his eyes tightly. 

Techno rested inside of Dream, waiting for the male to adjust, and comforted him through the process. Dream after a few couple minutes felt the pain subside, and that's when he gave permission for the other to move.. "Move..~" he thrusted his hips slightly, Techno nodding and slowly starting to thrust inside of the male.

Dream was very tight, his walls felt so good around Techno's length, the anarchist letting a soft moan escape himself. He grabbed Dream's hips, continuing, going slow at first of course. He wanted to make this expierence the best expierence possible for Dream, he wanted to make Dream feel amazing. His pace gradually got faster as he fucked Dream, alongside him and Dream's moans of pleasure. 

Soon all both felt were pleasure, their bodies feeling an amazing amount of pleasure, both enjoying it. Technoblade's pace had sped up, it was going against Dream's prostate. He pulled out- then back in, slamming right into the others sensitive spot. Dream quivered with pleasure, crying out, and Techno began to fuck Dream in that same pace senseless. Dream turned into a moaning mess, begging for more, begging for Technoblade. 

Techno leaned down, whispering into the others ear as he fucked him, "You like that~? of course you do. You're such a little whore, look at you..~ I'm gonna fill you up so well.~" He whispered, that also helping Dream build up.. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard..~" Techno gave more thrusts, stuffing his face into the others shoulder, biting down on the soft milky skin. He and Dream were about to reach their climax, he picked himself back up, making Dream look at him as he fucked him. 

He kept going, not slowing down, both noises getting much more louder. Techno cursed under his breath, while Dream cried out loudly at how good it all felt, loving this expierence. Both males soon got to their limit, Technoblade cumming deep inside of Dream, while Dream came all over his stomach, both letting out loud moans. 

Techno stood inside of Dream, holding himself in, letting it all seep in.. "Fuck.." he bit his lip, Dream closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, Technoblade leaned down to kiss him again. The pinkette pulled out, laying beside Dream, holding the male close. Dream cuddled up close to Techno, sighing deeply, panting still though. Dream was exhausted, he was ready to pass out.. "In the morning.. we can take a bath, alright?" Technoblade said, Dream nodding in response, as Techno pulled the covers over them.

Dream was 100% his now, and he would be forever. The two males ended up drifting off to sleep, too tired to do anything else. Both had happy Dream's of course, sleeping soundly together. 

In the morning, Techno and Dream had gotten up. Dream was in a lot of pain, and Techno had of course taken care of the male. He had guided him to the bathroom, where a warm bath was set up, both getting inside. The water helped relax Dream's body, and it cleaned it off. 

After the bath, they got dried off, and dressed. The two males then went to eat breakfast, and Dream was given painkillers.

At the end of the day, Dream was let back to his kingdom. Techno had decided Dream can't be away from his family forever, that would be cruel. The two's love for each other stayed in secret though, it was simply too much of a risk for anyone finding out about it. 

Though both males everyday did meet up, they talked, cuddled, and did couple things. Yeah, they had really grown close to eachother, they really were no longer enemies. Another thing was- Technoblade stopped attacking their kingdom, they didn't have to worry about the anarchist anymore. 

One day though, they were caught, both laying down together, relaxing sound asleep. Dream was laying ontop of Technoblade, resting happily. Their peace was disrupted by the sound of Dream's fathers voice, both males eyes widening. "Dream!? what is this!?" The King said, looking at the two males together. "I- father.." Dream stood up, "uh- I.." Dream didn't know how to explain this, how was he supposed to explain he was dating the kingdoms enemy. He thought for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Technoblade frowned, looking at The King, who wore a creeper mask.

Technoblade stood up, Dream feeling a bit nervous at what may happen. The King watched The Blade closely, knowing the anarchist could do anything at any minute. Techno cleared his throat, reaching his hand out to the king, who was once his enemy.

Technoblade grinned at The King.

"Your majesty, I am your sons boyfriend, Technoblade, pleased to meet yuh."

-The End-

FUCKING FINALLY IVE FINISHED THIS TAKE THIS ITS LITERALLY 8K WORDS ALSO IM PROUD OF THE ENDING.

ILL BE SUPER PRODUCTIVE THIS WEEK, WHOLE LOAD OF CHAPTERS WILL BE OUT SOON.


End file.
